


Trials

by Merfilly



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking on her life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials

No woman should have known as many varied incidents of disaster as Cordelia had, but she was a survivor. From the beginning of her service to her marriage, there had been intrigues and trials, but motherhood was not the one she expected to be quite so traumatic. Watching over Miles, watching him overcome his setbacks, proved to be a vindication for why she was such a survivor.

After all, would her son have been even half the man he was without the steel she had learned and given to him? As much as she loved Aral, she doubted any Barrayaran woman could have given him an heir as fitting as Miles had become.


End file.
